


It's Not like We're Dead

by anr



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/pseuds/anr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Scott and James (never) talked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not like We're Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Series, _Time_ (1x08), _Justice_ (1x10), _Pain_ (1x17), _Pathogen_ (2x04).
> 
> Request: "I love it when a plan comes together!"

She's halfway through her break in the Base mess when, "Hi."

Looking up, she blinks at the airman -- Scott, she reads on his fatigues; Lieutenant -- standing next to her table. "Hi?"

Smiling, he gestures with his tray. "Mind if I...?"

She shrugs. "All yours." She watches as he takes the seat opposite her, watches him grab a fork and start to eat.

Spearing a piece of meatloaf, he glances a look at her. "Don't suppose you play poker by any chance?"

 _You're cute_ , she thinks before she can stop herself. Shaking that thought away, she shrugs again. "Can do," she offers.

"Hmm." He takes a drink of water. "Tonight? Nineteen-hundred?"

She nods, smiles. "Okay."

He grins. "Okay."

  


* * *

  


She's not one of _those_ women, she thinks, following him through the 'gate to the jungle planet _Destiny's_ jumped to. She doesn't need to know why. Or why not. Hell, she doesn't even _care_ \-- he's an ass. A stupid, screwed up, cheating (never mind that they'd never _actually_ dated; that's beside the point), son-of-a-bitch _ass_.

On the other side of the horizon, he turns back just as she exits, catching the black look on her face. He frowns. "Problem, Lieutenant?" he asks, brushing a hand over the Beretta in his vest instinctively.

Wiping the look off her face, she loosens her grip on her G36K. "No, Lieutenant."

Behind them, the Stargate disengages.

  


* * *

  


The Colonel sends her and Matt off 'ship with TJ. There's not a lot of time -- less than two hours on the countdown -- but the area surrounding the 'gate is lush with a plant TJ hopes will resupply one of her meds.

(Chloe asked for permission to come as well, and was denied. She tries not to take any satisfaction in that.)

"You look happy," Matt says conversationally, slapping at a bug on his arm. They're standing beside the 'gate, taking turns at sticking an arm through to keep the wormhole open while TJ prepares one last cutting.

She glances at him in surprise, glances away again just as quickly. She shrugs. "Good day, I guess."

"Sixty seconds, TJ!" he calls out. He swats at another bug. "How come these things aren't bothering you?"

"I told 'em you were an easier target when we arrived," she says, and her poker face must be better than usual today because he stares at her for a long, long moment. She tries not to smile. "Hey, what works works, right?"

He rolls his eyes. "Oh, sure, I just love it when a plan comes together. Especially one at my expense." They watch as TJ stuffs her gear back into her pack. "Hey, before I forget -- Eli and I were thinking of having a poker game in the mess hall later -- you interested?"

Her smile breaks free.

  


* * *

  


He stops her in the corridor outside the mess, after.

"So, uh, your tick --"

She can't do this. She can't. Not now. Not when she can still feel the weight of the lamp in her hand, hear the sound of his body hitting the floor, see the blood... oh, god, _the blood_...

She backs away, jerky, managing, "no, no, I gotta--"

Turning, she leaves. Quickly.

He doesn't follow.

  


* * *

  


She's reading on the observation deck when he drops down onto the bench next to her. "Hi."

Looking up, she blinks in surprise. "Hi?"

He nods at her book. "Any good?"

" _The Gleque Method of Crop Rotation_?" She gives him her best, _what, are you crazy?_ look. "Yeah, sure. What's not to love."

He chuckles a little, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his thighs.

 _How's Chloe?_ she thinks. She knows she should ask -- that it would be _polite_ to ask -- but she can't quite push the words out. Chloe's in isolation -- she's pretty sure she can imagine how Chloe's doing.

Outside, the planets turn lazily.

Matt says, "so."

"So," she echoes. She has no idea what to say. For all their abridged history, so far as she knows, they've only ever had three interests in common: the USAF, sex, and --

He throws her a quick glance. "Poker?"

She snaps her book shut. "I'll get the cards."

  


* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL URL: <http://anr.livejournal.com/413442.html>


End file.
